


Magic

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): magic + muggle lily, wizard james





	Magic

(alternate universe; christmas break, nineteen seventy-seven)  


_James wasn’t an idiot, he really wasn't—despite what Sirius said. He also knew what he was doing was wrong, and that dating a Muggle would get him into serious trouble at this point in the war—but he wanted to be selfish if it meant he could keep seeing her pretty eyes and her pretty hair and feeling like he just won a million galleons._

_‘When do I get to meet the bird?’ Sirius asked as he watched James get ready in his best Muggle clothes._

_‘Not yet, we’re not even officially together seeing as we’re still at Hogwarts,’ he sighed and turned around. ‘Mum and Dad want to meet her too, but they don’t know she’s a Muggle—not that they’ll care.’ He ruffled his hair anxiously. ‘She doesn’t know what we are, Padfoot, what if she runs off?’_

_Sirius rolled his eyes, ‘She won’t run off,’ James eyed him skeptically. ‘If she’s as cool as you say she is, she won’t.’_

_‘Do you think I should ask her to date me?’ He blurted out before falling onto his bed._

_‘If you want. Although, I think Rosalind Fortescue will be highly disappointed.’ James’ nose scrunched up._

_‘I don’t fancy her. I fancy Lily.’ A goofy grin appeared on his face, ‘She asked me to come over to her house today, says her parents want to meet the guy she’s been spending all her time with.’_

_‘You sure you’re not dating?’_

_‘Not yet.’_

_‘Are you going to tell her about us, about the Wizarding World?’_

_‘Yes, tonight.’ James stood up, ‘I need to get going.’_

_‘Good luck, mate.’_

_‘Thanks.’ And with that he apparated._

_‘You’re early,’ she said opening the door, her cheeks covered in flour. James thought she looked utterly adorable._

_‘Yeah,’ he blushed slightly, ‘I thought it’d be best if I wasn’t late to meet your parents.’_

_‘Mum and dad aren’t back yet,’ she said as she let him pass. ‘I was just baking cookies.’_

_‘So you weren’t snogging a flour monster?’_

_‘Unfortunately, no,’ he laughed before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She blushed and took his hand. ‘Fancy a beverage?’_

_‘Do you have any of that drink we had last time?’_

_‘You mean the fizzy drink?’_

_‘Yeah, that.’_

_Lily laughed, ‘Yes, we have some. Don’t you have fizzy drinks in Scotland?’ Her back was turned to him as she pulled out a bottle from the Muggle device. He took this moment to take in the beauty that was Lily Evans. Her dark red haired fell past her shoulder in beautiful curls and she wore a pretty yellow dress that went down to her knees—that James was sure would kill him at any moment._

_‘Probably, I don’t get out much. We’re only allowed to visit the village a few times a year.’ He looked her up once more, ‘You look lovely, you know.’_

_‘Thank you,’ she said as she handed him his beverage, ‘and I’m sure you follow all the rules at your posh school.’_

_‘It’s not posh.’ He protested._

_‘You sound very posh.’ Her eyes were teasing him, daring him to argue as they had in the coffee shop where they had first met._

_He kissed her when she leant across the table. Her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her until they practically lied on top of it._

_‘Can’t you do that elsewhere, Lily?’ A voice came from the behind them. Lily pushed James away, blush staining her pale cheeks once more._

_‘Sorry,’ she said as her sister rolled her eyes at her behaviour. ‘Petunia, this is James. James, this is Petunia.’_

_‘Delighted,’ he said, standing to shake her hand. She noticed the boy’s messy hair and gave her sister an exasperated look._

_‘Likewise,’ she reluctantly said before moving past him._

_‘Don’t mind her, she rather likes the neat kind of boys.’ Lily said as she wrapped her arms around him._

_‘S’fine,’ he couldn’t concentrate with her so close. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell that surrounded him day and night._

* * *

_After dinner, Lily insisted on taking a walk outside with James in the Muggle world—not that she knew the difference._

_‘A boy who lives down the street from my house asked me out last week,’ Lily suddenly said, interrupting a modified story he’d been telling her about his adventures at Hogwarts._

_‘Oh,’ he said, stopping and letting go of her hand. He looked down at her, his voice nervous, ‘what did you tell him?’_

_‘That I wished the boy I fancied and have been talking to since this past summer would get the courage to ask me out.’_

_‘Was that a yes or a no?’ James stupidly remarked._

_‘You’re an idiot, Potter,’ she laughed bitterly. ‘Are you embarrassed that I’m not from some posh school up North or do you just want a fling or do you just not want to date me?’ She sounded more vulnerable than he had ever heard the confident girl. ‘I need to know.’_

_‘I fancy you a lot, Lil,’ James cupped her face in his hands. ‘I do, and I would be delighted to have you as my girlfriend, but I haven’t been the most honest person with you.’_

_‘Do you have another girlfriend?’_

_‘No, nothing like that.’_

_‘What is it? Are you not really posh?’  Her teasing subsided his nerves a bit._

_‘Come with me?’ He dragged her off to a deserted park he had seen while she protested the entire time. ‘Do you trust me?’_

_‘Yes,’ she answered immediately._

_‘And you think I’m mostly sane?’ She grinned, ‘Mostly.’_

_‘I’m a wizard, Lil.’_

_Her eyes furrowed, ‘What?’_

_‘I’m a wizard. I got to a school in Scotland where I learn spells not where I learn whatever it is that Muggle schooling does.’_

_‘Muggle?’_

_‘It means you’re not of magical lineage.’ He looked at her anxiously._

_Finally she asked, ‘So you can do card tricks and turn princes into frogs?’_

_His smiled slightly, ‘I’m a bit better than that. I can turn into a stag—although, I did it illegally.’_

_‘Wizards have laws?’_

_‘We have our own government.’_

_‘Do you have a fancy stick?’_

_‘Merlin, it’a called a wand.’_

_Her lips twitched, ‘Do something with your wand?’ Her voice sounded suggestive causing him to laugh._

_‘Perhaps later, love.’ He took out his actual wand and grabbed a rock from the ground and turned it into a pretty white flower. ‘For you,’ he said tucking it behind her ear._

_‘I’m not yet convinced,’ she said confidently despite her red cheeks, ‘show me the deer trick.’_

_‘It’s not a trick, it’s magic.’_

_‘Fine, show me magic.’_

_He grinned and let his mind concentrate on becoming the stag. When he opened his eyes, he saw the pretty redhead looking at him with shock and fascination. Her eyes captivated the deer. The pretty girl was petting him, lovingly. ‘You’re cute as a deer, ever consider making the change permanent,’ she cooed. He nuzzled into her hand, letting himself be content._

_They stayed there for the moment, oblivious to the world around them. ‘Can you change back?’ The deer didn’t understand at first, until the James part of his mind caught on and did as the girl desired._

_‘So you’re a deer?’_

_‘Stag, to be specific.’_

_‘Well, now I can’t show you Bambi.’_

_He tilted his head slightly, ‘Bambi?’_

_‘Forget it.’ She laughed, ‘My boyfriend’s a deer.’ He liked the way she said boyfriend. ‘And let’s not forget a wizard.’_

_‘I’m rather impressive, aren’t I?’_

_She giggled, looking up into his face, ‘An impressive idiot perhaps.’ She wrapped her arms around him, ‘But I still somehow fancy you.’_

_‘Yeah?’ He look down at her, tightening his hold on her._

_‘Yeah,’ she confirmed, giving a soft kiss to his chest._

_And right there he fell a little bit in love. Because even if she wasn’t magical by blood, she made him feel like he was riding his broomstick higher than he’s ever done before._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): magic + muggle lily, wizard james 


End file.
